1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable strap comprising a tie-shaped encircling element having engagement elements and retaining means with a locking element for co-operation with the engagement elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cable strap is already known, in which the tie-shaped encircling element has rectangular recesses which form the engagement elements. The retaining means is provided with a rectangular aperture and a tongue serving as a locking means, the tongue engaging resiliently in one of the rectangular recesses in the encircling means and making a connection between the engagement element and locking means. It is a disadvantage of this known type of cable strap that the encircling element cannot be removed from the retaining means without destroying the cable strap. Therefore, this type of cable strap cannot be used, for example, when an additional cable has to be added to a bundle. In these circumstances a new cable strap is required. Another disadvantage of this known type of cable strap is that it does not provide for any tolerance in the cable diameters so that it has only a limited range of application.